


Honest Life

by The_Lunatic_Actress



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Telekinesis
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lunatic_Actress/pseuds/The_Lunatic_Actress
Summary: Charles Xavier est l’homme le plus respectable qu’il existe. Mais à l’intérieur de lui, l’influence d’Erik commence à faire son effet. Pour le meilleur, comme pour le pire.





	Honest Life

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai eu une terrible envie d'écrire sur l'univers des X-Men et en particulier sur ce personnage fascinant qu'est Charles Xavier... Voici donc ma version... Bonne lecture...
> 
> Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee et à Jack Kirby. Mais cette histoire là m'appartient.

 

 

Charles caressa son crâne, l’air absent. Il lisait tranquillement un livre qu’une de ses élèves lui avait offert. Il n’accrochait pas. Mais alors absolument pas. Le livre était mauvais. Simple à lire, trop simple. Charles continua de lire quand même. Parce que Charles était comme ça. Faire plaisir aux autre était dans sa nature. Il était fait comme ça. On ne le changerait plus.

 

Erik avait essayé de le changer. Erik avait essayé de changer sa vision des choses, sa manière d’être, sa personnalité. On ne pouvait que constater qu’il n’avait pas réussit. Et pourtant, souvent, trop souvent, Charles se retrouvait à penser _et si_ … Et si il cessait d’être aussi gentil ? Et si il commençait à se servir de ses pouvoirs en ne pensant qu’à son intérêt personnel ? Et si il se faisait plaisir à lui et à lui seul pour une fois ?

 

Bien sur, ce n’étaient que des pensées. Mais ne dit on pas que c’est avec des pensées que tout commence ?

 

***

 

 

Charles posa le livre et le rangea dans le tiroir de son bureau. Il ne le lirait pas. Le livre ne lui plaisait pas et l’ennuyait. Il ne le lirait donc pas. C’était aussi simple que ça.

 

« Vous avez commencé le livre que je vous ai offert, Professeur ? »

 

Ce n’était pas simple. Pour quelqu’un d’autre, c’est certain que ça aurait été simple. Mais pour Charles Xavier, c’était loin de l’être.

 

Cela n’allait pas l’empêcher d’essayer.

 

« Je l’ai commencé oui. Merci encore. »

 

« C’est mon plaisir, Professeur. »

 

Habituellement, il ne lisait jamais l’esprit de quelqu’un sans sa permission. Mais là, devant les grands yeux verts de sa jeune élève, il eut envie. Il céda à la tentation.

 

_Beau, Envie, Ce midi, J’ai faim –Professeur –Sexy –Je veux qu’il m’embrasse, Que 15 ans d’écart, C’est rien, Bouton de moustique me gratte, Envie, Désir, Oh, il me sourit…_

Charles ne put s’empêcher de sourire, amusé. Son esprit était bien plus divertissant à lire que son livre.

 

Mais une fois qu’il se retrouva seul, il se surprit à être déçu. Elle ne lui avait offert ce livre que parce qu’elle voulait quelque chose de lui.

 

_Les vraies bonnes actions n’existent pas, Charles. Les bonnes actions sont forcément intéressées._

C’était les mots d’Erik dans sa tête. Encore.

 

Et peut être qu’il avait raison pour ce coup.

 

Peut être qu’il avait raison pour tout.

 

 _Mais dans ce cas_ , pensa Charles, _qu’ai-je fait de ma vie ?..._

_***_

 

Charles se réveilla et décida quelque chose. Quelque chose qui allait changer sa vie.

 

Il allait penser à lui avant de penser aux autres.

 

Il ne donna aucun cours de la journée et demanda à Raven de passer le message qu’on ne le dérange pas.

 

« Pourquoi, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Tu vas bien ? »

 

« Très bien. J’ai juste besoin de m’isoler un peu. »

 

Elle plissa les yeux. Ils n’étaient plus en aussi bon terme qu’avant mais elle le connaissait. Elle le connaissait trop bien.

 

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

 

Toujours avec le même calme, il répondit :

 

« J’ai juste besoin de temps pour moi. »

 

Elle lâcha l’affaire et ferme la porte derrière elle en partant.

 

Charles se concentra et rentra dans sa tête. Il chercha. Il chercha pendant des heures. Il s’entraîna également. Il s’entraîna pendant des heures.

 

Puis, il trouva. Il trouva enfin.

 

Lentement, à l’aide de ce nouveau parfait contrôle de sa télékinésie, Charles Xavier sortit de son fauteuil roulant et marcha.

 

***

 

 

Raven fut la première à le voir. Elle en pleura. Charles ne s’attendait pas à une telle réaction.

 

« Oh mon Dieu, Charles. Je… C’est merveilleux. Comment ? Comment c’est possible ? Tu… Oh mon Dieu, je n’arrive pas à le croire… Tu _marches_. »

 

Charles se dirigea vers la commode et attrapa un paquet de mouchoirs qu’il lui tendit. Elle pleura encore plus en le voyant faire ces simples mouvements.

 

« J’ai rassemblé tout mon pouvoir de télékinésie en une sorte de boule d’énergie. Et puis, je l’ai concentré sur mes jambes, sur mes vertèbres. »

 

Raven renifla. Charles voulait lui faire un câlin mais il ne savait pas s’il y avait le droit.

 

« Mais… C’est… Ça paraît simple. » Raven fronça les sourcils.  « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l’as pas fait avant ? »

 

« Parce que maintenant je n’ai plus aucun pouvoir de télékinésie, Raven. »

 

« Mais si, tu… »

 

Il la coupa, agacé.

 

«  _Tout_ mon pouvoir est concentré sur mes jambes en permanence. C’est _l’intégralité_ de ma force qui me fait tenir debout à chaque pas. »

 

Raven le fixa, muette, attentive.

 

«  Je serais incapable de déplacer un stylo. Mais au moins, je peux… » Il osa s’approcher. « De nouveau te prendre dans mes bras sans que tu n’ai à te baisser. »

 

Charles serra dans ses bras sa sœur adoptive, sa meilleure amie, sa seule confidente alors qu’elle pleurait ou riait, il ne savait pas trop.

 

***

 

« Mais tu peux encore lire dans les pensées, hein ? »

 

« Oui, j’ai toujours ma télépathie, bien sur. C’est ma télékinésie que je n’ai plus. »

 

« Je vois… »

 

Il ne savait ce qu’elle voyait, mais il préféra se taire et attendre qu’elle continue.

 

« Charles, je ne crois pas que tu ai fait meilleur usage de tes pouvoirs avant aujourd’hui ! »

 

Il croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil.

 

« Si j’avais su que tu étais capable d’une telle chose, d’un tel prodige, je t’aurai demandé de le faire bien avant ! »

 

« Vraiment ? »

 

Elle souriait, sincèrement heureuse pour lui. Il n’en revenait pas. Il se servait égoïstement de ses pouvoirs et il gagnait son affection de nouveau ? Il ne comprenait plus rien.

 

Charles se mit à penser que peut être, s’il se montrait plus égoïste, d’autres bonnes choses pourraient lui arriver.

 

***

 

Sa prochaine action « égoïste », comme il se le disait, arriva sans qu’il ne le prémédite un seul instant.

 

La jeune élève qui lui avait offert le livre le regardait alors qu’il jouait au foot avec d’autres élèves. Tout le monde était très heureux de le voir sur ses deux jambes.

 

Son esprit émettait des pensées très claires et très explicites.

 

_Sexe, Encore plus beau quand il peut marcher, Sexe, Sexe, Beau, Je veux qu’il me regarde, Sexe, Sexe, Sexe, Sexe, Sexe, Il est beau, Que 15 ans d’écart, Et Je suis Majeure, Je pourrais venir le voir dans sa chambre pendant la nuit, Sexe, Sexe…_

Il voyait les nombreux scénarios dans lesquels elle s’imaginait en train de le branler ou de lui faire une fellation. Charles lâcha son attention de la partie de foot. Personne n’avait autant éprouvé de désir pour lui depuis… Depuis quand oui ?

 

_Depuis que tu as perdu tes jambes._

 

« Désolé, les jeunes, mes nouvelles jambes me font mal, je vous laisse finir entre vous. » Il mentit et ne se sentit même pas coupable. C’était nouveau.

 

Il alla rejoindre sa jeune élève. _Comment s’appelle t-elle déjà ?_

Il fouilla rapidement dans l’esprit de la fille.

 

_Madeleine._

Un joli prénom en plus d’un beau visage et d’un corps bien fait. Elle avait décidément tout pour elle. Et sa mutation était originale : elle pouvait contrôler l’eau.

 

Charles décida qu’il ne ferait de mal à personne en exauçant les souhaits secrets de Madeleine.

 

***

 

Allongée. Nue. Sur son lit.

 

Elle était magnifique. Tout simplement magnifique.

 

Il l’embrassa délicatement avant de s’enfoncer en elle brutalement. Elle fit des petits cris. Charles se rappela que toutes les pièces de la maison étaient insonorisées et se fit un devoir d’entendre plus de cris. Il se retira d’un coup, agrippa ses seins, lécha son cou et rentra en elle.

 

« Aah ! Professeur ! »

 

Il sentit son pénis durcir à l’entente de ce « professeur ». Madeleine le remarqua et se fit un devoir de répéter ce mot autant de fois qu’elle le pourrait.

 

***

 

Elle dormait, l’air épanouie comme jamais. Charles soupira. Une romance élève/professeur n’était pas envisageable. Même dans une école aussi spéciale qu’une école de mutant.

 

Il pouvait effacer sa mémoire, lui faire croire que tout cela n’avait été qu’un beau rêve. C’était la chose la plus raisonnable à faire dans une situation pareille.

 

Mais Charles n’en avait pas envie. Il voulait lui refaire l’amour. Il voulait revoir le visage apaisé de Madeleine après l’avoir fait jouir.

 

Les actions égoïstes s’enchaînèrent bien plus rapidement qu’il ne l’aurait cru.

 

***

 

Très vite, il en eut marre de Madeleine et de sa manie de vouloir passer le plus de temps ensemble. Elle avait eu le sexe. Elle voulait l’amour maintenant. Mais ça, Charles ne pouvait pas le lui donner. Il était agacé des regards intrigués ou légèrement choqués que les autres élèves lui donnaient en le voyant embrasser leur amie.

 

Charles décida d’effacer la mémoire de tout le monde dans l’école à ce sujet.

 

Tout le monde.

 

Cela lui prit du temps et fatigua ses pouvoirs mais… Mais il y arriva.

 

***

 

La vie reprit son cours. Madeleine rêvait de lui sans savoir qu’elle rêvait de choses qui s’étaient déjà produites. Charles était fier de lui. Effacer la mémoire d’autant de personnes sur un sujet aussi défini et précis…

 

C’était remarquable.

 

Charles ne doutait pas d’être le meilleur télépathe que cette planète ne pourrait jamais porter.

 

Il voulait profiter de ses pouvoirs ailleurs qu’en 4 murs. Il voulait _vivre_.

 

Raven fut la plus affectée de toutes quand il organisa une réunion pour annoncer son départ.

 

« Charles… Tu vas me manquer. »

 

Il se souvenait des discussions froides entre eux. Il se souvenait des pensées ingrates qu’elle avait envers lui.

 

Il n’y avait plus rien de tout cela maintenant.

 

Il l’embrassa sur le front, prit un seul sac avec lui et partit, bien décidé à ne pas se sentir triste d’abandonner ce qu’il avait pris tant de temps à mettre en place.

 

 _Je reviendrais_ , pensa t-il.

 

Mais c’était un autre mensonge.

 

***

 

Charles voyagea un peu partout. Il allait où bon lui semblait avec ses pouvoirs.

 

« Une chambre d’hôtel ? Bien sûr monsieur. »

 

« Une dorade marinée et un fondant au chocolat ? Bien sûr monsieur. »

 

« Une fellation ? Pas de problème, chéri. »

 

Le pouvoir, le vrai pouvoir n’était pas l’argent. Ni la célébrité. Non, le vrai et le seul pouvoir dans ce monde est celui de Charles. Le contrôle des esprits.

 

On passe notre temps à se faire conditionner par la publicité, par les films, par les livres, par les affiches, par les hommes politiques, par ce que disent _les autres_.

 

Dans cette société, Charles ne représentait qu’une toute petite source de conditionnement comparé à toutes les publicités qu’on nous force à lire ou à entendre une fois qu’on a le pied dehors.

 

Alors, Charles ne culpabilisa pas une seule seconde en dormant dans un hôtel de luxe, en mangeant dans un restaurant chic ou en déversant son sperme dans la bouche d’un mannequin.

 

Enfin, il _vivait_.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Les kudos sont mon oxygène alors n'hésitez SURTOUT pas


End file.
